saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi Touma
Kairi Touma is a player of Entity Burst Online who is renowned as a professional thief. While his services are expensive, Kairi's skills are definitely worth the money paid. Appearance Real Life/GGO Avatar Kairi is a handsome young man with his hair combed to the side and a pair of black glasses; his in-game avatars lack these glasses, as the in-game systems end up correcting his vision without the need for glasses. For casual wear, Kairi wears black or dark grey skinny jeans; a t-shirt that fades from black to grey to white; all-black high-top sneakers; and a grey casual blazer. As a professional lock pick, he wears the company's uniform: a simple grey jumpsuit with a grey baseball hat. His company's logo is emblazoned on the hat and his jumpsuit's left breast pocket. In GGO, he wears a black ankle-length tailcoat over a grey full-body combat suit with a black, red, and blue digital camo pattern all throughout the suit. Being a phantom thief, he wears a mask to hide his identity. This takes the form of a black helmet with a navy-blue mouthpiece, black x-shaped visor, and a red top hat-shaped addition on top of this visor that is slicked back to keep a low profile. Such is his combat outfit/battle gear. Outside of this combat gear, he wears a white dress-shirt, a light blue waistcoat with red pinstripes, a red ascot with blue dots, dark grey slacks, black dress shoes, and a dark grey three-tailed coat. Occasionally, he wears a black top hat and white gloves. Entity Burst Online Avatar Kairi's avatar in EBO was designed specifically to resemble his GGO Avatar as well as combine aspects of his real-life attire. He keeps the white dress-shirt, pinstriped waistcoat, black slacks, and ascot, but now wears his grey blazer instead of the grey three-tailed coat. He forgoes the occasional top hat, and permanently wears the white gloves. - Level 20= Due to having two Level 20 units, his appearance and powers depend on which unit he used to assume this transformation. - Fleeting Arsene= For Fleeting Arsene, his suit gains black and red armor. His coat remains black, with a red half-jacket draped over it; the chestplate gains black, waistcoat-shaped armor plating; his arms feature dark red and black armor plating, as do his legs; and his boots gain black armor plates with additional bladed implements on the heels. These blades are hidden in the heels by default, and deploy on Kairi's command. }} - Level 50= - Silver Phantom= This form is essentially the antithesis of its prior counterpart. A black bodysuit with a dark silver coat similar to the coat seen in his Level 2 form. His chest harness shows an open design that reflects the parts of the coat it covers while displaying the HP Gauge in between those designs. The dark red half-jacket and waistcoat-like armor remain as well, with a blue muffler wrapped around his neck and flowing into a tattered shoulder cape draped over his right shoulder. Black and dark silver armor plating with red striping cover his arms and shins, which flow into the black combat boots he wears. His knee armor also shows a tapered-off blade-like point. Inverting its counterpart's mask design, this form's mask is dark silver with a gold mouth-plate, though it retains the black X-shaped visor. }} - Level 99= His Level 99 form fuses his Wraith and Phantom forms into the Argent-Aurum Cross. The two shoulder capes and differing coat designs fuse together, resulting in a two-tailed coat that's dark silver and red on the right and gold and blue on the left. His chest armor also reflects this fusion, showing a buttoned-up design with red on the right and blue on the left; however, the coat itself actually tapers off to the side after running downwards from the chestplate an inch or two. His leg armor is dark silver with gold details; the combat boots are grey; and the armor on his arms is gold with dark silver detailing and red and blue stripes. His mask retains its black X-shaped visor, with a red outline on the right half and blue outlining on the left, a white mouth-plate, and black base. }} Background Kairi is a simple man with a rough beginning. His mother died during childbirth, and his father tried the best he could to raise Kairi on his own. In the end, Kairi's father couldn't trust himself to raise his child, passing Kairi on to his sister and her husband. Raised by his aunt and uncle, Kairi lived a rather normal childhood until he reached age 9. From there, Kairi's father returned to reclaim his son. Reluctantly, Kairi's aunt and uncle transferred guardianship back to the father, figuring that Kairi would be better off being raised by his true parent. It turned out that Kairi's father had been trying to become a successful business man, applying to various companies and rising to the upper echelons of the company he was accepted to. When he returned to get Kairi, he had a variety of presents for him. First and foremost, some high-end VR equipment and some video games. Suspicious at first, Kairi accepted the gifts hesitantly and slowly acclimated himself to life with his real father. Eventually, the two grew close and Kairi accepted this new life. Personality Kairi has no real kind of "alter-ego" here. He's a suave, gentlemanly individual with a cool exterior and laid-back personality. He displays a very pragmatic, business-centric mindset and rarely panics. Often times, he shows a very keen sense of insight, and he's trained himself in various forms of stealth, espionage, demolition, and infiltration. Being a practical person, Kairi prefers to take the route that leads to the least amount of mistakes and yields the highest reward for him to reap. Not only is he skilled in stealth and such skill required to be a successful thief, he also shows aptitude for identifying the value of an object and determining whether or not the object is a fake or the real deal. Despite all of his businesslike behavior, Kairi has a tendency to flaunt his skills in combat, exaggerating his movements for the sake of looking cool and sleek. When approaching his enemies in combat, he does so in a smug, self-confident manner that is completely justified. He enjoys taunting his enemies and see them struggle against his skill. However, despite being the embodiment of a phantom thief, Kairi shows a disillusioned and warped view of the world. While phantom thieves are supposed to steal for the betterment of others, Kairi steals solely for profit. It's unknown why he's this cynical, but he shows a resentment towards those who try to better the masses. Outside of the game, this attitude remains. While he does act like his suave, smooth self, he has a tendency to mix in bitter remarks with his sentences, or otherwise display a sardonic attitude. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * Dual Heckler & Koch P30L pistols with custom compensators and suppressors * Accuracy International L115A3 sniper with integral suppressor * Smoke Bombs/Grenades * Plasma Grenades * Throwing Knives * Combat knife * SC-216 "Safe Cracker" Optical Blaster - Rare Optical Weapon drop. A special safe-cracking device is embedded in the weapon, allowing him to open almost any safe. For the ones he can't open with this device, the weapon fires a powerful, near-silent blast of energy. Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Hired Thief * Main Equipment ** Change Units: *** Silent Phantom - Level 2 Hunter unit *** Bike Trigger - Level 2 Racer unit *** Picaro Trickster - Level 50 Change/Augment unit **** Golden Wraith - Level 50 Hunter derivative **** Silver Phantom - Level 50 Hunter derivative ** Action Units *** Hooded Robin - Level 20 Augment unit *** Fleeting Arsene - Level 20 Augment unit *** Picaro Trickster - Level 50 Dual Change/Augment unit - Level 20s= - Fleeting Arsene= Like Hooded Robin, Fleeting Arsene is a single-slot Level 20 cartridge unit that augments his Silent Phantom armor. Just like its counterpart, this unit upgrades his safe-cracker item in a very similar manner, but its form is a sub-machine gun-like weapon rather than the rifle form used with Robin. Arsene also makes use of shadows instead of blinding lights, allowing Kairi to teleport through shadows within a 5-meter radius. }} - Picaro Trickster= - Silver Phantom= Silver Phantom is the reverse of its sister form, focusing on increased speed, agility, free-running performance, and comes equipped with energy pistols that retained the safe-cracking feature with enhance capabilities. As previously mentioned, his safe-cracking abilities can breach any lock instantly, or erase the lock if it’s physical. - Argent-Aurum Cross= TBA }} }} Trivia * If you can't tell already, Kairi is based off of the whole "Phantom Thief" motif. However, he isn't a traditional phantom thief, because he steals for profit rather than for the common good. * The first three letters of Kairi's name (Kai'ri '''Tou'ma) spell out "'''Kaitou," (怪盗) which translates to "Thief" or "Phantom Thief." * Kairi's name and concept is partially derived from the Kaitou Sentai LupinRangers. ** Kairi's given name comes from the team's leader, Kairi Yano. ** His surname comes from the other male on the team, Touma Yoimachi. In addition, his voice actor is the same actor who plays Touma Yoimachi. ** His "Safe Cracker" weapon also comes from the Lupin-Ranger's gimmick and weapon/transformation device: the Dial Fighters and VS Changers. * His combat armor in EBO is based off of and in reference to Arsene and Robin Hood from Persona 5. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:EBO Player